Brak
Brak was a demon who worked for the Northern Horde. He accompanied Vassago's group to Alent in 1017 AE although he was often at odds with his higher ups because of his predatory nature. He ended up leading a rebellion of demon teenagers in the Threshold district against other Alentians but in the end he was devoured by demon children who sided with humans rather than him. Biography Early Years Brak was born in the Demon Realm. A savage brute, he delighted in causing as much harm to others as possible and used every dirty trick in battle that he could. He followed the demon hordes to the Land of the Living and once the Cataclysm happened, he slaughtered many until he eventually ended up siding with the Northern Horde which he thought to be the most suitable horde to satisfy his bloodlust. Godslayer Era Fool's Errand Brak became a member of a covert ops group led by the higher demon Vassago after the Northern Horde had won the Battle of Vanna. Their new Dreadlord Ronove Thanadar sent them on a mission to infiltrate Alent and spread chaos among its populace. Brak took this as an opportunity to kill as many people as messily as possible and to make other races tremble in fear in his presence. The group stopped at the ruins of Steelfall on their way to Alent. Brak watched in delight as Vassago forced their half-demon companion Refan d'Zarnagon murder a defenseless thief from the Union Workers in front of everyone. He took the pleasure of devouring the thief's corpse afterwards. Defiler's Touch The group had to take a detour in order to not attract attention, but they were hit by a sudden storm on the outskirts of Reign. Not wanting to mingle with Reign's population while leading a band of more or less disguised bloodthirsty demons, Vassago took the group to a nearby forest where the storm ended up disorienting them. They had used the light of the Beacon of Alent to guide their path, but the Beacon had suddenly disappeared and they ended up getting lost. Refan and Tarna went to scout to find the road to Alent and returned soon after with a group of three travellers which included the merchant Javan al-Kassis, the necromancer Razravkar Dominus and the rogue Thorn Stronghelm. The trio told the demon group the way to Alent, seemingly oblivious to the group's true nature. The demons were suspicious of the trio despite Tarna's insistence to show them hospitality, but they ended up sharing a meal while keeping an eye on the trio. However, something else was in the forest with them, and Brak's keen senses noticed a creature in canopy. He threw a dagger up, scaring the creature which had been stalking and was delighted to notice that it was none other than a curvy nymph named Serene. Brak felt that because he had revealed the stalker, she was his and he could do whatever he wished with her. Tarna wasn't going to let Brak rape the nymph and tried to stop him, but Brak angrily shoved her aside. It was Vassago who stopped Brak in his tracks, and the higher demon threatened to gut Brak if he disobeyed his orders to stay undercover. Although Brak was furious, he knew Vassago was the more powerful one of the two of them, so he backed away for now. Javan's group left them soon after but not before Javan revealed that he had guessed Vassago's group weren't just some ordinary travellers. Brak was alarmed by this and wanted to kill the trio, but Vassago told him and the others to let the trio leave because killing them would attract unneeded attention and they were in a hurry to reach Alent. Brak suspected something else might be going on, however, because he had sense an odd, almost demonic presence among the trio. He kept silent, however, and didn't argue about it because he knew Vassago wouldn't take no for an answer. Distreyd Thanadar XIII, Tarna's brother, had been none too pleased about the way Brak had treated his sister. He cast a spell of agony on Brak, threatening to castrate the demon if he ever tried to lay a hand on his sister. Brak was even more furious about following a human's orders but could do nothing because Distreyd's magic surpassed his. However, Brak swore to make Vassago, Distreyd and Tarna pay for their insolence eventually. While on their way to Alent, the group came upon a travelling group of performers from the Midnight Circus. Vassago got an idea from Refan about entering Alent disguised as travelling entertainers, and the group attacked the performers and slew every one of them. Brak delighted in devouring many of the unlucky travellers. He could hardly wait to enter Alent and begin the mission to spread chaos there. Day of the Damned Brak entered Alent with the rest of Vassago's group. He was given the task of locating Kamen Grimgaze, the Master of the Totenkopfs, and deliver a demon skull mask and a Totenkopf flag to the Master as well as a letter from Ronove which simply said "I know." Despite this task which was meant to humiliate him, Brak did as Vassago had ordered and delivered the message. He was surprised when he realized the Master didn't seem be afraid of him and had seen through his human disguise, but he was in a hurry and didn't have time to stay around and listen. The encounter left Brak none the wiser about why Ronove had wanted to deliver a seemingly pointless message and two Totenkopf items to the Master. Brak's next objective was to locate demon children and teens in the Threshold district and make them rebel against their mother Jahi Gallu and thus expose Threshold demons' presence to the rest of Alent. In order to do this, some members from Brak's group offered Drakeroot to the eager demon teenagers and swayed them on their side while Brak personally guided demon children and teens to kidnap people from other districts and bring them to Threshold for an orgy. One such kidnap victim ended up being Jonathan Ferron. Satisfied with his work, Brak didn't rejoin Vassago's main group after the deed was over. Instead he stuck around and directed the teens more, seducing Vahista and various other succubi with his strength and cruelty. Emboldened by his new leadership position, Brak decided to turn the tide in his favour and have his revenge on Vassago and Distreyd by targeting the one human he had always despised in their group: Tarna. A Cry in the Dark When Tarna and her cleric escorts returned to Threshold to deliver the last batch of drugs, Brak struck and caught them by surprise. He slaughtered the escorts and left them for demon teenagers to feed on. He also captured Tarna, intending to rough her up, rape her and ultimately devour her just to piss off Distreyd and prove that no human could order him around. More info later. Death Brak's cruel actions ended up making many of the demon children rebel and turn against him in order to protect the humans who had shown them kindness. The children saved Javan from Brak's clutches just in time and, driven by hunger and another dark presence which urged them on in their minds, they attacked Brak. In the end the mighty Brak who had devoured hundreds of unfortunate victims ended up devoured ironically by demon children out of all the opponents he had faced. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mitglied des Rot : Brak's title, meaning Member of the Red. It indicated his status as a middle-level demon. Appearance A hulking, gruesome mass of flesh with wicked barbed wings and pointed tail. Even his human disguise was big, often mistaken for a strongman and was only surpassed by Vassago. Personality and Traits Cruel, bloodthirsty. Powers and Abilities Brak was quite powerful, capable of shredding powerful opponents to pieces. However, as a downside his magical abilities weren't that great. Relationships Distreyd Thanadar XIII Brak belittled Distreyd and saw him as trash, which ended up being a mistake since Distreyd's magic surpassed his. This left Brak resentful and made him target Tarna when she was vulnerable just to spite Distreyd and have his revenge on him. Javan al-Kassis Brak initially toyed with Javan but soon came to realize that this human was instead toying with him. He underestimated Javan's cunning and time magic as well as the way he had made the Threshold children side with him, which ultimately led to Brak's undoing. Javan, albeit acting collected, did fall prey to Brak's goading about having slain his family, and the two had a brief brawl before the demon children ended it. Refan d'Zarnagon Brak saw the half-demon Refan as someone who was inferior and not worthy of being called a demon. The two were at odds at times, and Brak was more than happy to teach Refan some manners, which annoyed Refan. Tarna Brak desired Tarna although it was only a means to an end: to get back at Distreyd, the human who had humiliated him one time too many. Tarna tried to be positive to Brak but when she realized he was acting like a bully, she eventually dropped her smile and made him experience pain to put him back in line. Before Brak could deal with Tarna, the demon children devoured him and Tarna didn't lament losing Brak who she was now seeing as a lost cause. Vahista Brak manipulated the insecure Vahista, leader of Threshold teens, and made her feel like a queen, consummating a passionate relationship with her while manipulating her to rebel against the adults of Threshold. Although Vahista cared for Brak, she didn't realize she was only being used and even when the truth became clear to her, she refused to believe it. Vassago Brak wasn't happy about Vassago calling the shots but could do little to oppose him since Vassago was stronger than him. He secretly plotted against Vassago, however, intending to use the situation in Threshold to his advantage but perished before his plans could be put in motion. Vassago saw Brak as mere muscle who could be used as a sacrifice if the situation demanded it. See also *Northern Horde *Vahista *Vassago Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Northern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Yamato